<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo que nadie sabe sobre ellos by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538819">Lo que nadie sabe sobre ellos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger'>NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sibling Incest, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:03:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Tú no tienes saciedad— le oí decir cerciorándose de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. —¿Crees que mamá venga a buscarnos? —pregunté tomándolo de la barbilla. —Ella sabe que no puede entrar si la puerta está cerrada. —Entonces disfrutemos del tiempo a solas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fabian Prewett &amp; Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lo que nadie sabe sobre ellos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de J.K. Rowling.</p><p>Este fic participa en el Reto #43: "Los hermanos sean unidos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. (FanFiction)</p><p>AVISO: La historia es ciertamente subida de tono y la pareja de hermanos que he escogido puede parecer TERRIBLE...</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lo vi entrar en la habitación recién salido de la ducha y no me pude resistir; me le acerqué por detrás, él con la toalla alrededor de sus caderas, tapando lo bien dotado que estaba pero dejándome piel libre para dejarnos llevar por un rato.</p><p>No supe en qué momento me pegó contra la pared ni cuándo se dejó caer el único pedazo de tela que lo cubría.</p><p>—Tú no tienes saciedad— le oí decir cerciorándose de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada.</p><p>—¿Crees que mamá venga a buscarnos? —pregunté tomándolo de la barbilla.</p><p>—Ella sabe que no puede entrar si la puerta está cerrada.</p><p>—Entonces disfrutemos del tiempo a solas.</p><p>Enseguida sentí sus dedos rozar la piel de mi espalda bajo la camisa del pijama, liberándome de ella mientras subía hasta mi nuca.</p><p>—Sabes muy bien que ese es mi punto sensible —susurré con la voz ronca.</p><p>—Fabián, tranquilízate.</p><p>—¿Contigo? Es totalmente imposible, Gideon.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sorry si le causé un infarto a alguien...</p><p>Acepto crucios y comentarios :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>